Loki and Mayura
by belle391
Summary: In a world where humans and gods are living together, there are two royal families the royal family of the humans and the royal family of the gods that is in constant war. What if the heir and their heiress started to fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Well this will be my second fanfic series my dear readers if you haven't read my first series please read it and review it's Hidden Identities, so please read it. As to this fanfic well I just feel like writing it so here it is!

Chapter 1 Preparations

The House of the Daidouji is really busy these past days they were going to hold a party for all the humans that can come and that means no gods allowed. Gods are not immortal anymore they just have some magical powers and just your natural mortal while humans on the other hand have learned the arts of alchemy so when in a war, it's a pretty tie up fight. Meanwhile in the House of the Kami:

"Those Daidoujis making it clear that GODS ARE NOT ALLOWED! Men! There might be a tons of pretty girls there!" Loki said while throwing some stones to the ocean.

"You're right it sucks! And worst there might be a lot of food there." Narugami whose a real food fanatic told his companion.

"Well I have an idea why don't we crash the party? After all they can't really distinguish a human from a god right?" Loki said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and it'll be a good time to payback that Kotarou from what he did last time."

"Well whatever let's go we have a party to go to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Lady Mayura, your father told me that it's time for you to get ready the party will be starting soon." Tsubasa told her lady.

"Ugh! Why do we have to hold this party anyway? To make the gods feel like an outcast I just don't get it!" Mayura said while closing the book she was reading.

"Of course it's to annoy those stupid gods why can't you understand that they are just some parasites in our world that needed to be erased." A purple haired man entered the room holding a box of jewelry.

"Big brother's really mad at them huh. And what do you have there is it a present for me?"

"Yeah it's I think it's from your very handsome brother that wanted you to look really good at this party." The purple haired man answered.

"Really?! Thank you big brother! You're the best!"

"I know well why don't you start to get ready and I'll just be downstairs I think father will be looking for me now."

So he went out of the room and left the pink haired girl together with her personal maid.

"Master Heimdall really is a great brother Lady Mayura. He always gives you a lot of gifts."

"Well because I'm his treasured little sister that's all."

"But your brother is right my lady you should get ready now."

"Alright I wonder who'll be coming to the party I hope there'll be someone really cute this time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whew! So that's the first chapter I hope you like it. Didn't expect Heimdall to be Mayura's brother right? I thought that since he's Loki's rival I thought that maybe I should put him on the other side of the families so there. Can you guess which character will be introduced in the next chapter? Then keep reading. Please review….


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chapter 2. I hope you'll like it. So I' still not sure how to end this series but oh well there's still a lot of chapters left so keep reading everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2 Party**

"Loki! What if one of the Daidouji sees us? We can't avoid fighting." Narugami said a little tense.

"Then what are these masks for huh? You didn't think I forgot that small little detail?" Loki said to his companion.

"Well okay give me one of that masks. Here I go my foods!" and he started running towards the food stand.

"Really Narugami is such a food fanatic. Now, where should I stay?" he said until he catch a glance of a pink haired girl together with two guys one with a purple hair and the other with blonde hair. "Oh my!!! Who is this beautiful maiden that my eyes are seeing? I must approach her and offer a dance."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mayura may I say you're looking very beautiful as always." The blonde man said while kissing her hands.

"Thank you Koutaru and you look good as well."

"Mayura can you excuse us for a minute? I think there's something father wants to say to us." Heimdall said to his little sister.

"Well please go ahead I'll just walk around here for a while."

So Heimdall and Koutaru walk towards the direction of the head of the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally my fair maiden's all alone I should go and ask her to dance." Loki said. "May I have a pleasure to dance with this beautiful lady?"

"Huh of course you may." Mayura said while smiling.

And so they headed to the dance floor and started slow dancing.

"I never saw you here before. Are you new here?" Loki said to Mayura.

"No actually I've lived here all my life. I just don't like parties that's all."

"Why is that?'

"Well one thing is that I don't like socializing very much. When people talk to you they'll just boast about anything they can boast about. Also, I'm afraid."

"Why would you be afraid?"

"I'm afraid that they won't like me. Oops I had said too much. A proper lady shouldn't talk to a stranger right? But I'm glad I said it. I felt a lot better." She said unable to hide her blush.

"I think there's nothing you should be afraid of. You're pretty and I can tell that you have a good heart people will surely like you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well thank you." And she leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek but missed when he suddenly tilted his head and kissed his lips instead.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." Mayura said a little embarrass

"Don't worry about it and besides I liked it." He said so low that she can't hear it.

"Lady Mayura your father is looking for you." Tsubasa said to her mistress

"I think I should go now. Then I'll just see you later?"

"Of course I'll be here."

And she darted off towards the crowd.

"May I asked what's your mistress's name?" Loki asked the maid

"You don't know? She is the daughter of the head of this house. Mayura Daidouji that's her name."

"Oh what cruel faith! When I thought I found the maiden for me she just turns out to be an enemy." He said with a look of despair in his eyes.

"Loki! We've been discovered! Heimdall is now looking for us to fight! We should go now."

"What?! I guess we really should go. Please tell your mistress that I will meet her soon and I'm sorry that I have to go."

"Come on Loki let's hurry if we don't want to start a fight here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There the second chapter is you have any comments, questions or suggestions about the story. Please review. I'll be really happy to now that someone's reading my fanfic. Please review… PLEASE


	3. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**AND ALL UPDATES WILL BE THERE AS WELL. THE REASON FOR THIS SO ITS EASIER FOR ME AND ALSO BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ****COPIED**** MY WORK AND HAD ****CLAIMED IT AS THEIR OWN**** SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, I HAD DECIDED TO TRANSFER ALL MY WORKS TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**THANKS... OH AND I HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO**** EUNJOO91**** ... ^_^V**


End file.
